


But First, Coffee

by aTARDISfullofotters



Series: Stars Don't Lie (but Superstars Do... Sometimes) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Coffee, F/M, M/M, Mornings, implied relationship between chris and sebastian, this is so fluffy and innocent it's been forever since I've written something like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aTARDISfullofotters/pseuds/aTARDISfullofotters
Summary: It was rare for Seb to be up before all his lovers--Well, not all, but Tom doesn't count. That man has too much self-discipline. It's unnatural. He was in an extra good mood, making pancakes and happily awaiting them to come down for breakfast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found this nugget on my computer and decided to finish it - a rare fluffy story from me!

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_some things are meant to be_

_take my hand, take my whole life too_

_for I can't help falling in love with you_

 

The sound of the slight stumble down the stairs cued him that he wasn’t the only one awake in the apartment. He flipped a pancake, sniggering. You’d think a former ballerina would be a little more graceful in the morning.

Not too long after, he felt delicate arms reaching around him. The sniggers turned into a smile of warm affection. Here is lover number one.

“Morning babe.” His voice seemed underused and raw. No, more like overused – more than one person was screaming last night. He blamed it on Chris. He had to said the seducing line of “Make me”, and it had all been downhill from there.

No doubt Chris would be up soon complaining of a sore backside and in need of painkillers, and Tom would be getting back from his run. How he was able to suffer through a. cardio and b. getting up early, Sebastian could never understand.

Pancakes done for the moment, he turned off the flame and threw the spatula off to the side.

He lifted his arms to avoid hitting her. The muscles on his back flexed satisfyingly--God those morning workouts do pay off. He knew she felt it too. _Now this is how you impress your gal._ He thought smugly. Mumbling a “Come here babe”, he enveloped her in a huge hug. He felt her melt into his arms.

Pulling back, he smiled as he caught a glimpse at her shirt. One of her favorites. His too. White with black print stating “But first, coffee”.  Never a truer time than now - she looked like a coffee-deprived mess. Tom joked one time that she should invest in a coffee alarm clock that would wake her up with a cup of coffee. Being an engineer, she was beginning to consider inventing it. (How hard is it anyways? It’s just hooking up a timer to the manual switch on a coffee machine. Some high schooler could’ve done it.)

Awake enough now to use several of her senses in a cognitive way, she realized there was music playing. Ingrid Michaelson’s cover of _Can’t Help Falling in Love_ \- Sebastian had mentioned once that this version was his particular favorite.

“Take my hand, take my whole life too,” As he mumbled these words in her ear, he left a small kiss on her neck. She smelled like honey and happiness. “For I can’t help falling in love with you.”

She looked at him with her still-groggy eyes and smiled. It was one of those genuine smiles with all teeth that makes your eyes sparkle and the corners crinkle.

And sure, she had under-eye bags, she hadn’t showered recently, and her hair was messy, but to him, she was still gorgeous.


End file.
